The Return to Kegan
by Tower
Summary: Kegan is in crisis again! Lana and her Master are missing. ObiWan and Siri rush to the rescue. Lana gets infatuated with the now older Obi Wan and yet Kenobi's soul belongs to another. Pre Phantom Menace
1. leaky pipes

**AN/ and we meet little Lana….grown up since the first visit to Kegan in JA#9**

**Chapter one**

The quietness of the Jedi Temple halls were cut short by the banging and clinking of metal and some yelping of pain coming from one of the dormitories at the end of the hall. Obi Wan, who had just come from breakfast, walked down the end of the corridor as he heard the loud ruckus.

As he got nearer to the door, that's when a loud pang sounded and water came spurting out into the hallway, drenching Obi Wan's sandy tunic and trousers top to bottom. Inside the tiny room, a tiny padawan girl was fighting back the spray of water that was coming from the pipe under her refreshing sink. She was completely drenched by now, and the carpet was soppy with continuous water. The little girl noticed Obi Wan standing there, looking a little puzzled at his wet robes.

"Oh! Err…sorry…but…could you help….me!" She yelled as she struggled to tighten the bolt around the pipe with a durasteel wrench. The water kept spraying out in all directions at a very powerful flow. The girl was struggling to fight against the pressure of water.

"Goodness!" He said and proceeded into the room, crouched down and they both put their hands on the wrench. But the wrench was slippery from the water, and Obi Wan lost his grip on it.

"Arg! Sith pipe!"

He called on the force to nudge the wrench to the right and it finally gave way. He was then able to turn it until it tightened and the water stopped spraying into his face. He wiped away the water from his eyes, shaking out his pony tail as well.

"Thanks! I was having a hard time, as you can tell!" she laughed and then looked down at their robes. "I'm sorry I got you wet." She pointed to his robes. Obi Wan grinned.

"Well, thanks to you, I am wide awake for the day." He laughed and she smiled shyly. He picked her off of the floor. "Your name is Lana, right?"

She smiled at him pleasingly. "Yup. How did you know?" Obi Wan grinned again, remembering the infant girl from Kegan that they had taken to the temple many years ago. How long has it been? 11 years?

"Oh, I've seen you around the temple before, you know, going to classes. And I won't forget the time you almost took Yoda's ear off when you were sparing Keg Baleens."

Lana face flushed pink in embarrassment. "You know about that too?"

Obi Wan chuckled warmly. "Lana, everybody heard about that. Of course, I was actually there too. Just got back from a mission and my master and I thought we'd watch." Obi Wan leaned closer to her as he saw her face grow solemn with despair. "Between you and me, Lana, I thought your lightsaber technique was brilliant."

Lana's glum look lightened a bit as he said this and she smiled once again. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so Lana. Believe me, you aren't the only one with clumsy feet sometimes." He gave her a wink and Lana blushed a little in her cheeks. Then they both jumped in surprise as a sound like someone clearing their throat came from the door way of the room.

A tall, blonde young woman stood there, looking at them. Her hair was shoulder length and tucked behind her ears in that no nonsense way. She had a mixture of both surprise and awkwardness in her face as her eyes took in the un-Jedi site before her. She glanced at soggy Obi Wan, then soggy Lana, then the soggy carpet.

"Uh, good morning Siri." Obi Wan bowed. Siri stood there, gazing for a moment at both of them.

"Ahem. You, uh, weren't answering your comlink, Lana, so we figured you," Siri looked down at Obi Wan's wet pants that clung to his legs and then quickly looking up at Lana, "were indisposed."

Now it was time for Obi Wan to blush. He was surprised when he did so. Why should he be blushing? He decided to wave it aside for a moment.

Lana wrung out her long dark hair of water. "Oh? I, well, my refresher wouldn't turn on and so I thought if I just fixed the piping…well needless to say, he came to my rescue." Lana explained while wringing out her wet cloak.

"Oh, well your master, Kiday, has been summoned to the council room and you are needed there. He asked me to go look for you." Siri said stifling some giggles.

Lana looked a little excited when she answered. "Are we going on a real mission?"

Siri shrugged her shoulders and then smiled. "Well, either way you better hurry up."

Lana wiped her face of the excitement and replaced it with determination as she got her survival pack together. Most of it was wet with water but she still stuffed it into her pack, not really caring at the moment. As she packed, Obi Wan headed for the door past were Siri stood. He gave Siri the 'don't ask' look to her as he passed by. Siri tried not to smile at his ridiculous appearance.

"Oh by the way Lana, my name's Obi Wan." Obi Wan said and then bowed goodbye to the twelve year old girl. She smiled warmly back to him and Obi Wan left Siri and her alone to go to the council chamber.

Lana said under her breath so not even Siri could hear_. "Obi Wan…"_


	2. siri pinpoints it before him

**Chapter two**

Qui Gon Jinn, Adi Gallia, Siri Tachi and Obi Wan Kenobi stood in the center mosaic of the great council room. There before them sat Yoda and Plo Koon. Both looked withdrawn and tired but a spark of the Force immersed the Jedi as Yoda spoke of the news.

"Kidnapped or captured, we fear that Master Kidday and his apprentice have been." Yoda declared, looking at the two jedi teams. "Upsetting, this news is."

"The Jedi were sent to a planet that you all might be familiar with. Kegan?" Plo Koon asked.

Adi nodded in recognition. "Yes, I remember that mission." She turned to Qui Gon, who nodded as well. Plo cleared his throat.

"Kegan has changed much since then. They have a new system government yet they still have had arguments on whether to join the Republic. They use credits to buy leisure items and the city has grown very prosperous with new technology. The downside is that crime has gone up considerably and I'm afraid their justice system has been corrupted."

"Corrupted? By what means?" Qui Gon inquired.

"If a person is caught steeling, they don't get a hearing or a trial. They are sent to a battle Arena, where fearsome creatures are set loose on them. If they survive, their crime is forgiven. Most don't survive though and the government makes money off of these 'battles' because people pay to watch their own people get slaughtered."

"Like some kind of entertainment?" Siri exclaimed. Yoda nodded to her in confirmation. Plo resumed his story.

"A young man by the name of Davi sent a request for the Jedi to pursue their council leader, Moser, to reform this act of injustice and demand that the system be reformed. But so much reforming has been done, that this is one thing that makes the government money in order to keep building and growing. It may be hard to convince him."

Obi Wan fidgeted with the mention of Davi's name. It has been so long since he had thought of the little boy who cared for the animals and who helped him and Siri try and escape. Obi Wan caught Siri's eye and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Siri would do anything to help Davi out.

"Sent Lana and Kiday there, we did. Four days it has been, not a word we have heard of them." Yoda said. "Sending all of you, we are. Well, you know Davi. Familiar with the planet, you are."

"Go and find Lana and her Master. I fear the situation is not what it seems." Plo koon insisted. He thread his hands together, gazing at the Jedi. This was the signal to leave, Obi Wan thought. Qui Gon and Adi bowed to the council members and their padawans trailed behind them as they left the room and walked out into the hall.

Obi Wan and Siri walked slowly side by side, avoiding their masters' ears. Siri gripped her leather utility belt. "I can't believe we're going back to Kegan! Wow, so many years ago, Obi Wan. How old were we?" She contemplated.

"Well, I was thirteen," He grinned, "and you were eleven." He said as he elbowed her.

Siri squinted at his elbow. "Oh yeah, I forget you like to remind me that I'm younger than you."

Obi Wan knew Siri always wanted to be the first for everything, even wanted to be the older padawan. Obi Wan laughed quietly at her.

"If there is one thing I can always outdo you in, Siri, it is me being your elder!"

"Elder? Ho! And yet who was the one caught soaking wet, trying to fix that 'sith' sink pipe? Bolstering your great Jedi skills to lil' Lana, who beamed sunrays the whole time you were there?"

Obi Wan stopped in his tracks. Siri stopped just a little farther ahead of him. She turned to look back. Sometimes Siri can be difficult! Obi Wan thought to himself.

"I…I wasn't bolstering….I was helping a fellow student out and she wasn't beaming, she was only happy that I fixed it, before we were both under an ocean of pipe water."

Siri rolled her eyes and turned back around, proceeding to walk. "Sometime it amazes me how oblivious you can be to the Living Force, Obi Wan. I saw the way she looked at you." She stopped to fix her boot strap, "She deeply admires you." She said quietly, almost to herself.

Obi Wan's eyebrow flared up in amazement. He finally realized what this was about. He didn't say anything for a moment when Siri was done fixing her boot and proceeded to walk. He caught up to her eventually.

"I see. You're worried that she will take your spot at being one of my best friends?" He smirked at her. She twiddled her food capsule lid on her belt, and barked a huge laugh. He was surprised that she found it humorous at all.

"Don't flatter yourself, Obi Wan." She stuck her nose in the air, like she used to do so many times since he's known her. But Obi Wan saw the flicker in her eyes. Yes, he saw it there hidden from the world. _Hidden, even from him._ It was the deepest part of her soul.

A strange feeling washed over him, and he couldn't demand his body to know what it was. All he knew was that it had to do with the beautiful girl walking beside him.

"We've lost our masters already. We'll have to comlink them and tell them we'll meet them at the landing platform outside." Siri said, a signal that the conversation from before has now ended.

"Right." Obi Wan agreed. It was back to business.


	3. holding hands

**AN: well, now it's the action/tension stuff between siri and Obi. Thanx for all who review!**

**Chapter three**

Siri tried to hold the map the right way, but she was so confused at Kegan's new navigation system on her data pad, that she chucked it in the dirt in defeat.

_Who cares about how to get to one street to the next if the Force will guide her, she thought. Besides, I've been here before._

"Siri, those aren't shock balls to be thrown about." Adi's eyes fell on her padawan as they climbed from the speeder vehicle.

Siri felt slightly ashamed in front of Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Obi Wan and Qui Gon knew so many detailed things about the other that they worked with out even speaking. She had many things to learn about connection from the older Master/Padawan team, she knew. Sometimes it was so hard to get on Adi's thinking level.

She gave a slight cough. "Yes, master."

Obi Wan came over and put his large hand on her shoulder, pointing at the speeder with his other.

"At least their speeders don't look like their about ready to snuff out and turn to dust anymore." He gave Siri that oh-so-very charming (and rare) Obi Wan Smiles. She grinned but squirmed under his touch. He glimpsed her uncomfortable expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around.

"It's just…never mind." She picked up the slightly ruffled data pad and followed Obi Wan and the two masters into the greeting room. Moser was not a plain person. Obi Wan noticed all the comforts from the galaxy were in his receiving room alone. He wondered what the rest of the place looked like.

Siri's eyes danced around the great room, trying not to show much interest, when they fell on Obi Wan's figure. To her embarrassment, he turned to look directly at her. She looked away, this time really being interested in a coffee table that graced the corner.

Moser already sat in his chair when the Jedi were asked to sit down opposite him. He did not extend a greeting or offer them any refreshments. He merely cut to the business.

"To be perfectly candid, Jedi, I never asked for you to be here. But since I have unhappy citizens, it is my job to hear of their requests." He looked down at his cup of something. "Even if it means bringing the Jedi into my home so I can be interrogated."

Qui Gon looked expressionless at this frankness. He said nothing but stared at the Head of Council. Moser looked a little uncomfortable.

"Davi is one of our best and distinguished citizens. He made the request for Jedi to come in the first place. I know him and certain groups have been unhappy with our justice system lately but there is nothing I can do. The people voted for it, and let's face it, it pays well."

"Pays well? How can you say that about those very same citizens being unfairly slaughtered?" Siri burst out. Adi gave a short jerk of her head in annoyance but didn't say anything. Adi composed herself quickly.

"May we speak to Davi?" Adi asked kindly. Moser waved her request off annoyingly.

"I don't know where he is! I don't keep tabs on everyone around here. Kegan has grown a lot since the last time you had visited. It's a much bigger city out there. He could be anywhere." Moser's faced hardened at Adi.

"Please, you can at least give us a contact code or a street address?" Obi Wan asked gingerly, afraid to be blown off like Adi was. Surprisingly, Moser didn't seem too distressed at the request and pulled some durasheet paper out of his pocket. As he did so, he put his finger to his lips and pointed at the paper.

Obi Wan immediately took the paper and read it. Siri leaned over Obi Wan to read it too:

_There are spies everywhere. Meet me at the south entrance balcony by midnight tonight. Destroy this paper._

Obi Wan nodded and crumpled the paper up and stuffed the remains in his utility pocket. Siri and her master exchanged looks while Qui Gon studied Obi Wan's face for any hints to what the message said.

Obi Wan sat straight up on the sofa. "Thank you, we will definitely take this address written on the paper and go find Mr. Davi."

Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon and he knew what he was already thinking. They got up from the sofa and proceed to go out into the streets of a much busier Kegan. They waited until they were safely away from the building before Siri and Obi Wan said anything to their masters.

Obi Wan told Adi and Gui Gon what the message had said. When he was done, both of the Masters seemed to contemplate something together.

"Are we sure we can trust him, master?" Obi Wan asked.

Qui Gon sighed. "Well, it's a start."

"What shall we do until midnight?" Adi asked while watching the many busy shoppers walking by, shouting or laughing.

"We will simply act like couples on a daily shopping errand." Qui Gon answered casually.

"We'll split up. Siri can come with me." Obi Wan said. When he said this, he watched Siri go tense and she clenched her fists very tightly. Only he noticed it as they walked in jagged pairs through the crowd, trying to melt in with the Keganites. Obi Wan found his way near Siri and surprised even himself when he asked,

"We should hold hand, if we're to pass as a couple."

He felt her tense up again but she did not falter show any emotion in her voice.

"Oh, so that is your excuse then? Well, it's not very good is it Obi Wan? If you wanted to hold my hand you could have only asked. I wouldn't have minded you know." She sounded irritated with him now.

"I have no idea what you mean, Siri." He shrugged her comment off. Why was she acting so hostile? He wondered.

"That is so you, Obi Wan. Always thinking that what ever people do, it serves a purpose. I know you hate unpredictability." She said.

"Siri, I know you want to find Lana. You forget we _both_ rescued her when she was a youngling but she has grown up since then and I think she has managed to stay alive, I can feel it." He said to her, and then stuck out his chin, "Besides, it's not true. I don't mind unpredictability."

Siri had been waiting for him to say that. As she looked ahead, she gave a very white toothy smile, grabbed his hand and ducked sharply left through the crowd toward a deserted alley. Obi Wan had no choice but to follow numbly behind her as she proceeded to climb over a tall wall and onto the other side.

They landed in a speeder bike lot and she grinned as she hopped on one. Siri motioned for Obi Wan to get on behind her.

"What's a matter, I thought you liked unpredictability?" She taunted. Obi Wan looked back at the wall they came from.

"Are you insane? Our masters?"

"If you had paid more attention to your master then to my left hand, you would have seen Qui Gon's signal to break up." Her eyes danced with mirth. Obi Wan eventually gave in and hopped on behind her, wrapping his big arms around her waist to hold on.

"How am I going to survive you, Siri Tachi?" Obi Wan whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head back, so her eyes met his. "Well, you're the one that said we had to act married! So let's act married, then."

"How would you know how married couples should act?" He inquired. She gave a lopsided smile.

"I don't."

She gave a hearty laugh at this and fired up the engines, pressed the petal forward and hurried out of there before the owner knew what was happening to his speeder bike.

They drove down a less crowded area for a while, putting up their hoods to make sure no one recognized them, and Siri proceeded to go out of the different circles of the city.

"I know I have good memory, but I'm afraid I have no idea where we are at, Obi Wan." Siri admitted.

"You're right. I have no recollection of this place either." He responded.

"We'll stop here for now." Siri spotted a small tavern that sat comfortably on a corner of the street. The sun was beginning to creep lower over the green hills outside the city walls as Obi Wan and Siri shut off the bike and walked inside.

They walked to a small booth at the corner end of the bar, avoiding the noise of the band at the other end. Everyone was humanoid so they didn't have to keep their hood up any longer to hide.

"How about a drink?" Siri asked Obi Wan as she sauntered up to the bar tender.

"Sure." Obi Wan nodded and messaged his temples, willing himself to relax and listen to the force vibrations around him. He calmed his center and willed is body to untighten and go into a more meditative state.

Siri got to the bar and wedged herself between two seedy bystanders in order to ask the bar tender for two cobalt daiquiris. She didn't notice the security officer walk casually up behind her.

"Hey gorgeous, how does a pretty filly like you get wedged between these two ugly losers?"

Siri smiled sweetly as she turned around to face the officer. She hated to be called gorgeous, but she held her anger in until further notice. Now, he didn't seem much of a threat, more of a drunk really.

"Well, if you want to buy me these drinks, I will certainly consider loosing these 'losers' if you'd like?" She batted her eyelashes. The two men that stood on either side of her were shocked that they were even brought into the conversation in the first place, let alone be called 'losers'.

The big burly officer grinned a crooked smile at her, reached past her and set some credits down on the countertop. He then picked up the two daiquiris and handed one to her. He took a sip, and then Siri did.

But she was too late as the force screamed with a disturbance. The officer threw his drink on the ground and grabbed both of her wrists with small energy binder cuffs. They chinked shut even when she tried to pull away from his grasp. The people in the room did not seemed too startled by this sudden move, and kept going at it with their drinks.

"That speeder bike out there, is it yours? Because I believe that it's been reported stolen, cutie pie, and some fellow bystanders just told me who came in riding that bike." He cooed in delight at his capture and he breathed heavily in Siri's face. She remained emotionless, but her eyes shifted to the back of the tavern, failing in finding Obi Wan. She couldn't exactly pull out her lightsaber right now.

_How could I have done that? Siri that was stupid to take the bike! Of course it would be reported stolen! She thought bitterly to herself._

"I…uh…I…it was a…I didn't mean to take it on purpose. I thought it was _my_ bike," she tried to remain cool as he pulled her out onto the streets and to a transport speeder, "they all look a like you know, and"

"Save it for the Snarthgol's, honey." He barked at her as he pushed her into the passenger side and he got in the drivers to fire up the engine.

"Ouch, you could be a little tenderer than that, you know." She grumbled but he ignored the comment. They took off at a fast speed and headed toward the city gates. Siri knew were she would be headed. They were going to feed her to those Arena monsters, if she didn't do something fast. She calmed herself and called on the force.

_Adi! I'm in trouble! Obi Wan, help me! _


	4. No longer a Child

**AN: Yay, this is where the fun begins. Thanx for all who've reviewed and stuff! This chapter and the next are for Lana/Obi Wan. **

**CH 4: A Rescue**

How could he have let her out of his sight? If only he hadn't been clumsy and knocked the light fixture next to his chair, he would have seen her be taken by the officer.

_A Jedi would have let the light fixture fall,_ he mused to himself angrily.

He was trying to put in back on the grimy wall when he noticed her gone. He ran out into the street just in time to see her blonde head in the passenger side of a Security speeder vehicle, zipping away into the hills. He tried to find their speeder bike, but it had been taken. Of course.

_Siri is a great Jedi, Obi Wan, she can handle it. _He thought in his head.

He still felt sick.

"Stay there Padawan, Adi and I will meet you at the Tavern. We will have to skip our midnight party with Moser." Qui Gon said over the comlink as Obi Wan crouched low from the outside of the Tavern's dark corner.

"That meeting with Moser was a fake in order to get his officers after us, perhaps?" Obi Wan speculated.

"Perhaps. Most likely, security doesn't know Siri's a Jedi, just a thief. We haven't heard any reports of a captured Jedi on the Info kiosks yet." Qui Gon insisted. "Many here still think the Jedi are surrounded in evil, and her 'trial' will be one that people will love to see."

"Trial Master? You mean her execution." Obi Wan retorted bitterly. "If I remember correct, they don't give 'trials."

Qui Gon was silent for a moment before he answered. "Obi Wan, I know how much Siri means to you but you must be patient. We will find her."

With that Qui Gon had switched off, leaving Obi Wan in deep thought.

The more the clock ticked by, the more Obi Wan's heart shattered for Siri _and_ Lana. This mission has brought back so many memories, that now Obi Wan was realizing how much he…how _much_ memory he shared with his fellow friend Siri. And Lana, that sweet, funny little padawan girl who made him laugh so much, she could be in danger as well.

_Qui Gon and Adi are taking so long! _He thought.

Obi Wan sat in the corner for a few more moments then decided to do something about it. He got up and left the tavern. The blue velvet sky was sprinkled with stars as he headed toward the green country hills. He didn't care about finding Davi or solving corrupted Kegan senate system; He didn't care if he'd pay handsomely for his disobedience with Qui Gon.

_He wouldn't wait while they would be executed! _

Lana crouched low as she skirted the green bushes outside the dark prison windows. She was careful in drawing her Lightsaber from her belt, keeping it at the ready. Her master had to be in one of these cells, she just knew it.

She reached inside herself to find that place in which she and Kiday always communicated well through. Her heart leapt with delight as she felt his beacon coming from a few windows down the wall. He is fading but he is alive!

Suddenly, there was another signature. Lana could feel another being with a strong connection to the force wavering around the prison as well. She couldn't tell who it was or what cell the signature was in, but she knew it had to be a Jedi.

"He or she must have come, intending to rescue us." She said to herself. This created a problem. Now she would have to free the other Jedi Knight as well.

She reached the cell in which her master was in and jumped up to grasp on to the window seal. She pulled herself up with no problem and activated her Lightsaber. The green hued blade warmed to life as she sliced delicately through the lead bars. She kicked in the melted metal pieces and gently slid inside the small derelict cubicle.

On a small wooden stool up against the wall, the Twilik man was slumped in exhaustion. His blue face was smeared with dried blood and dirt and his hands were bound in energy binders. The brown cloak he usually wore was missing and there were blaster burns that grazed his tunic.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he comprehended who his new visitor was. He smiled weakly.

"Your always tardy, Padawan. I was beginning to wonder….if I should send another student….to retrieve you again." Kiday attempted to joke, but his eyes held so much pain that Lana didn't find it funny.

"I'm here, master!" She crossed the room and tried to lift the heavy Twilik from his wooden perch, "I couldn't bare to leave for help."

"I said… … … "

He started to scold her but didn't have the strength to finish. The Jedi Knight could barely stand without her help.

"I'm here."

She repeated softly. She put his arm around her so he could stand better and then, grabbing the stool, she brought it over to the window.

"We'll have to go out this way." She explained as Kiday stared numbly at the window. He stepped up on the stool and Lana helped him pull himself up and through the window even though his hands were limited in maneuverability by the binders.

He disappeared through the hole, and Lana heard a loud "Ooof!" as Kiday flopped to the hard ground on the other side.

She should have been gentler.

"Sorry." She winced apologetically. Lana got up on the stool and hoisted herself up through the window opening as well. On the other side, Kiday was lying weakly on the grass.

"Lana, there is someone … … … in those trees." He whispered quietly. Lana crouched low beside him, hoping the bushes would hide their forms. Beyond the dark trees, an even darker cloaked figure moved like a shadow slowly from tree to tree.

"Who ever it is master, they are very… …. .wait."

Lana touched Kiday's shoulder as the figure got closer to the prison wall, and closer to them. In the darkness, the black shape pulled out a blue vivid rod of light, and Lana knew who the person was.

**AN: dun dun dun. Thank you for reviewing and sorry about the ending on this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 6

**AN: Some more of Lana/Obi Wan and then we later go toward the conclusion of the story! (And of course some siri/obi wan as well)**

**CH 5: No Longer a Child**

"Of course, that other signature I felt earlier," she answered to Kiday, "it was Obi Wan!"

The figure got closer and indeed it was Obi Wan. He slowly worked his way toward them through the brush and deactivated his Lightsaber. Lana's heart sung with joy when she saw his very handsome broad features in the milky moon light.

"Lana! Kiday! I am glad to see you both." Obi Wan whispered appraisingly to the two Jedi. Kiday nodded and then his head went limp with fatique. Obi Wan wasn't sure if he knew what was going on.

"He needs medical attention." Obi Wan said to Lana as he stared at Kidday's unmoving form in the grass.

"Yes, I know." Lana smiled weakly at her master and then at Obi Wan. "He'll be fine. He's looked worse before. I'm glad to see you too, Obi Wan." She said to him. Obi Wan smirked, looking into her eyes, and Lana felt a very small jerk thrust inside her chest. She knew he would come to her aid. Somehow she knew.

"What happened? How did you escape?" Obi Wan asked her, changing the subject quickly.

"We were ambushed in our living quarters that Moser had offered to us when we arrived. I was ordered to escape by Kiday as he held the attacking guards at bay. He wasn't so lucky in escaping." Lana explained to Obi Wan as he listened intently. "I knew he was held here and I came after him."

"Did you see any sign of another Jedi held inside?" Obi Wan eagerly asked.

"No," Lana shook her head, "Why?"

"Siri has been taken for a thief and I thought she would be here. She is in terrible trouble." Obi Wan said disappointingly.

Lana could sense the desperation in his voice as he told her. A pang of some unknown feeling entered her head and she quickly warded it off. Why would she be feeling this way, when Siri was in a lot of danger?_ He cares for her so much, _she thought to herself. _ But I want him to talk about me in that same voice too._

Lana ignored what she was thinking and tried to switch the topic again.

"There is a woman who operates the Battle Arenas all over Kagan. She goes by the name of Levrej. I believe she controls head council leader, Moser. I know only that she framed us as petty criminals and-"

Lana was cut off by the sound of a loud blaster fire coming from the building.

"They must have discovered their missing guest." Kiday moaned matter of factly.

"They've spotted us!" Lana burst out as she got to her feet, pulling out her saber hilt while her master lied at their feet. Obi Wan activated his blue Lightsaber as five men in black body armor came around the edge of the clearing and shot long bursts of orange fire at them.

"GO! I'll catch up!" Obi wan yelled as he stepped in front of Lana and Kiday to deflect shots from the blaster fire. Lana activated her Lightsaber too, ready for action.

"You can't face them alone Obi Wan, there's too many!" She yelled. Her almond brown eyes burned with fire at Obi Wan. He glanced back at her for a moment, and returned to keeping the angry men at bay from them.

"Your master is weak, Lana. You need to take him to safety." Obi Wan said over his shoulder, "I won't get you and your master killed."

His voiced quivered with tenderness. Lana's eyes went slightly moist as she deflected another random blast of fire with her green blade. She didn't want Obi Wan to think she was just going to flee from a battle.

She ran up beside him, looking sideways as she kept more blaster fire at bay.

"I'm strong enough." She yelled at him.

"You're not experienced, Lana. You are only twelve!" Obi Wan glanced at Lana, more fierce intensity in his eyes this time.

"I am no longer a child, Obi Wan!" Lana snapped as she heeved her lightsaber to deflect a blow. Obi Wan looked as if he got hit by a space cruiser. He could feel the cold envelope of resentment between them. She wanted Obi Wan to see her not as a naïve, arrogant girl but as a gifted Padawan equal. But Obi Wan knew much of her emotions she couldn't control. He knew she had much to learn.

"Obi Wan…"

"Please, Lana…don't," Obi wan interrupted, his face going cold and stony, "One day you'll understand. Now leave!"

Lana exhaled deeply and clamped her mouth shut. She knew Obi Wan was preventing her from saying what she felt inside and he was right to do so. She had crossed a dangerous line with Obi Wan. She nodded stiffly to him in agreement.

"Forgive me, Obi Wan."

She turned off her Lightsaber and picked up Kidday from the ground.

"Master, we have to go. Come on, get up!"

With her master barley walking beside her, Lana dashed for the tree line, careful to dodge stray blaster bolts from Obi Wan's battle with the armored soldiers.

Finally the sound of battle got distant as Lana and Kidday crossed small streams and rocks through the dense forest. Up ahead, Lana could see a glowing light above the dark canopy of trees and a whooshing sound that sounded a lot like-

"Cheering?" Kidday whispered to her, finally becoming aware of his surroundings.

"It's the Battle Arena. We're not far from it, Master." Lana let out a breath of exhaustion but she continued to walk toward the Arena. _Being twelve was a lot harder when you had to practically support a grown Twilik on your shoulders._

"It sounds like there is a game going on." She wondered aloud . Kidday made a nod in agreement, and then he froze.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, Lana." He told her. Lana stopped walking in order to listen to the whisper of the Force.

"Yes. A Jedi is in danger, and it's coming from the Arena!"

**AN: I'm sorry I have to leave you guys this way, but I will get the next chapter up quickly if I can! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot!**


	6. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, I finally got back to writing! SOOO, we have the battle with the Snarthgol creatures! Next Chapter Obi Wan and Siri reunite and things get mushy. Oh by the way, Obi Wan is 23, Siri is 21, Lana is 12.**

**Chapter 6: The Arena.**

The very robust and equally fat balding man stood in the door way of Siri's small cell. He glared with cold eyes upon her Jedi garb and gave a quick laugh. He chomped over to her, grabbing her shackled arm and hoisting her up off her cot.

"You are a very pretty thief. It's kind of horrifying to know that there will be one less beautiful human girl in the universe, but I think we'll still go on." The man said sarcastically. Siri observed the man for a moment, thinking that he looked really familiar…

"I know you…your V-Tars! You're that learning Circle Security guard that used to sneak in the kitchen late at night!" She scoffed.

"How did you-"

They stopped in the middle of a doorway at the far end of a great hall. V-Tars's vicious expression instantly changed as he swung her around to look at her in the face. He sneered rather clumsily as he took in her features.

"Yesssss," He nodded with menace, "I recognize that insufferably big mouth and that defiant nose now; It's grown bigger since that last time we met." He grinned.

"Big mouth? My… my nose? I should give you-AHHHHHH!"

V-Tars opened the door hatch and pushed Siri into the muggy blinding light of the morning sunrise. She fell, her body finally hitting the hot steel ramp halfway down her descent. She rolled and tumbled, her arms flailing to find something to stop her with. She could hear the continuous roar of thousands of people all around her, and her hard Jedi boots clanking hard on the dura- steel, and yet she had no idea where the ground was, or the sky.

Finally, her body hit the hot sand and she lie there for a moment on her belly, a little dizzy and shaken by her long trip down. She seemed to be in a round open stadium built of ice blue granite and the ground was covered in soft red sand.

Siri got to her knees, shaking the sand out of her hair. She could see thousands of onlookers surrounding her in the stands. Some were yelling and pointing at her and some sat quietly, just clapping. The noise was immense and she barely heard herself breathing raggedly with panic.

Siri could hear words from some of the crowd reaching her ears

"Yeah!"

" Jedi Filth!"

Siri ignored it. In a near wall to her left, a hidden door opened and a boy in his late teens came walking out to her. He wore what looked like a speech amplifier in his ear and a plain blue cloak and animal hide boots. His blonde hair was long and adorned with random braids. He wore similar animal hide gloves and a wide waist belt, complete with a blaster. A beautiful light lavender bird-like creature sat loyally upon his broad shoulder, clucking and cooing at Siri as the boy came closer.

"Davi…." Siri whispered as the man approached her.

Davi's eyes did not linger on her, but he turned to look at the yelling and cheering crowd. Then he spoke with his arms outstretched.

"Today, we gather to witness the trial of Jedi Apprentice, Siri Tachi!" A roar came from the jeering crowd. Davi let it settle before he spoke again.

"Siri Tachi, you have been accused of stealing a Kegan citizen's speeder bike and therefore held responsible for your actions to take place in this Stadium today. We ask you to deliver your own justice, and may it serve you a great lesson if your justice is served fatefully!"

Davi's voice rang throughout the stadium and as he finished, a great roar of approval and applause filled the morning air once again. Siri knew that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to work to her advantage at all. She looked at Davi, the once-boy who had saved her life.

"Davi, please, we came to help, because of you!" Siri yelled to him.

He wasn't surprised when she said this as he turned to face her again. He let out a sigh of regret.

"I can no longer help you, Siri. That's changed." Davi' s face was neutral, not giving away any hint of remorse.

Siri glared back at him for a long while, the sweat dampening her jedi tunic.

"I guess it does change." She said bitterly to him.

He did not say anything more, but turned away to head back to the door. He was through the door when a larger opening appeared further away ahead of her. The crowd was giving off an even bigger sound of yells and screams as six creatures about the size of a Jedi Star Fighter came whipping into the Arena.

_Yep, totally not fair, _Siri thought.

They looked to be bird like animals, with long wings attached to their backs and a beak like mouth attached to a short pug face. Their feet were more like paws that had retractable claws. They had no tails and they seemed to have no eyes. The Snarthgos were just a big piece of flesh, claws and fur.

"Well _those_ are ugly." Siri exclaimed aloud grumpily, reaching to where her lightsaber would have been and feeling agitated that it was gone. Still.

She started to back up, her soft brown leather boots scrunching in the sand. She jerked her head around ferociously in hopes to find some kind of weapon or escape route but it was just impossible. There was absolutely nothing in the Arena besides her and the Snarthgols.

The strange animals got closer, weaving this way and that, trying to smell her out because of their blindness.

One of the Snarthgol's perked up its head, facing to where Siri stood at the other end of the circular Arena. It gave a shrieking yell and the others followed its lead, now heading directly towards her. Siri studied them, realizing they go by smell rather than sight. She was sure they could smell her stress-triggered perspiration miles away.

_If only I still had my Lightsaber!_ She thought to herself.

The closest monster swiped a paw at her that was the size of her head and she barely had time to duck and roll out of the way. Another Snarthgol sniffed the air and growled; snapping its maw when she ran by in hopes to get a piece of her.

The crowd boo'd generously at her close call.

One Snarthgol managed to somehow turn around and corner her as she tried to set up a system of duck and cover. It was closing in on her; its gaping beak was open and the tongue lolling out as if it could taste her. The Snarthgol shuffled closer and Siri realized she would have to crawl underneath the beast in order to confuse it.

Siri sucked in the hot air in her lungs and prepared for the daring act she was about to do.

Suddenly, she noticed the change in the crowds disapproving rumble. Finally looking up, she saw one cloaked figure off to her right in the pews. The Jedi was straddling the wall that enclosed the Arena and separated the crowded benches from the pit of sand below. The robe was flung off, and Lana activated her lightsaber.

"Lana!" Siri yelled out in surprise, perfectly happy to see her alive. She had no idea how she escaped or how she knew she was here, but she was grateful Lana had come.

_Where is Obi Wan? Adi and Qui Gon?_

Lana leapt into the Arena and ran towards Siri before the approaching monsters could take advantage of the distraction.

"Catch Siri!" Lana exclaimed as she tossed a lightsaber hilt towards Siri and Siri fluidly grasped it in her palms and activated it. She looked down at it and realized it was Kiday's lightsaber.

The Snarthgols closest to the Jedi reared back, hissing at the searing smell of the lightsabers in their path. Lana put her hand on Siri's shaking shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, Siri." She huffed in exhaustion. Siri noticed how dirty she was and wondered what the young Padawan had gone through to get here.

"Where's your master?" Siri blurted out. "Obi Wan? Adi?"

"Kiday isn't looking too good but he's safe for now and Obi Wan is on his way. I hope."

They turned their attention on the approaching Snarthgol's who looked angrier than ever, the closer they got to their two victims.

"They are definitely NOT happy that their dinners are the ones holding the cooking utensils." Lana exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Well, their dinner is going to have to wait." Siri replied back.

The crowd seemed amused and so did Davi, which Siri could see in the front row as he peered down at them. The keganites had probably never seen a show quite like this before.

Davi looked amused and then he reached from his pocket and grabbed out a tiny golden wistle and blew on it.

A Snarthgol suddenly leaped over to where Lana was, startling her, and trying to snap a piece of her arm off. Siri also leaped over Lana at the same time to counter attack the Snarthgol's bold move. She flicked her saber wrist just an inch and the Snarthgol's head came clean off and bright yellow blood spewed onto her nice Gundark boots.

"Uhg!" Lana yelped with surprise and fell backwards into the red sand, also smeared in sunny yellow blood.

"One down." Siri smiled down at Lana as she wiped her blood smeared face with her sleeve.

Lana looked up in embarrassment at how not much help she was starting to become. She quickly picked herself up, not wanting to let Siri kill everything by herself.

Another Snarthgol hissed but suddenly without warning, this one's head came right off its body without Siri's help with a mighty _Zinnnngggg_! They both saw the quick blue flash just as the head hit the soft sand and Obi Wan appeared behind the body once it had keeled over onto its side, his face that of sheer concentration.

"Obi!" The relieved padawan girls yelled in perfect unison. Siri furrowed her brow at Lana, wondering where she came up with the audacity to call Obi by his nickname.

_I only called him that. _

Obi Wan ran over to the padawans, lightsaber at the ready as he then turned around to face the other four Snarthgols left.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Adi and Qui Gon are with Kidday so I'd thought I'd see what you two were up too."

"Nice Kenobi, thanks for dropping by and thinking so dearly of us." Siri said sarcastically but she had a big grin on her face as she looked at Obi Wan.

He grinned back and gave one of his very rare 'lifting of the one eyebrow' glances.

By then the crowd was going into a panic. The keganites all leapt from their seats with bits of yells and screams going along with them as they all rushed out the exits of the Arena. Davi finally looked upset and angry and was now on his comlink, most likely calling in backup security.

Two of the now furious Snarthgols took flight. They circled the head of the stadium a few times, their hides glowing hot red in the mid-morning sun. Then they tucked their wings in, diving and swooping back down near the sandy ground.

The beasts were bulleting straight at the three of them now.

Lana swung her green Lightsaber at one of the monster's paws as it swooped past her. A large red paw plopped to the sand, yellow blood splotching the stadium. The Snarthgol howled in pain as it swiveled off for another loop around the Stadium. It did not appear to be defeated quiet yet.

The other Snarthgol in flight aligned it's self with Siri, its mouth open to received its prey. At the last moment, Siri jumped out of the way, sending the monster on a head-on collision with the nearest wall. It smashed into it, and then it fell to the sand. The remaining people in the stadium went more berserk by the exploding shockwave that went through the Arena.

Siri was about to let out a hoot of triumph, when she realized the smashed Snarthgol was still alive. It let out a confused squawk, and then got back to its feet. It turned around to face the puny Jedi, ready for battle once more.

"These things are going to be harder to kill than I'd hoped." Siri pointed out to Lana and Obi Wan as she saw the one that's paw was cut off still looking hungry and ready to pounce.

"What are they doing?" Lana pointed out the last two Snarthgols crouched on the ground, seemingly waiting.

Before anyone could answer they started to advance upon them. Then chaos broke when they broke into a run, heading straight towards Siri. She stumbled back and lost her footing, fear gripping her unfairly and it clenched her mind with its feeling.

Siri's head slammed hard on the ground, sending white sparks of pain through her temples and her neck. The noise was dimmed by the pain in her head and so was her fear that the animal, at any second, will come down upon her with its jaws and she would be dead.

But the time pasted and nothing happened.

Her blue eyes squinted open, as she lay flat on her back, revealing a tall figure blocking out the afternoon sun in the sky. In his hand was a still smoking blaster, the blaster that had shot right through the Snarthgol's neck seconds before. The body of the animal lay slumped several feet to her left.

She stared dumbly at the figure, who then tossed the borrowed blaster to the side and moved forward to pull her up and grasp her tightly in his arms. Her eyes streamed with tears of relief and she hugged Obi Wan. She didn't care who saw her cry now, for she had escaped death.

Obi Wan grabbed her face with his hands, and forced her to look into his eyes. Siri realized that he had been talking and was now shouting soundless words in her face. She shook her head, still confused and disoriented by the concussion. He shook her, which made her stomach lurch in nausea.

Seconds later, the sickness went over her in such a painful wave, her head lolled back and her arms slid limp as she lost consciousness altogether.

**AN: I'm so sorry to leave the chapter this way! But the next one will come eventually! Thank you so much for dropping in and leaving a quick review!**


	7. the word we don't speak of!

**AN: Well, here we go. This took me a while to get up to writing this so sorry that it has been awhile since the last one!**

**Chapter 7: Just You and I**

The dust was clearing away, and Obi Wan could see Siri's face more clearly. She stirred on the ground, opening her eyes very slowly. He wasn't sure if she could recognize him yet, but when she slowly turned her head to him and smiled.

"Oh. You." She whispered. Obi Wan suppressed a laugh, worried that she might be seriously hurt. He should not have shaken her.

"Are you?" He asked her, brushing his palm against her forehead. Her hand came up to grab his and pushed it away.

"Don't Obi Wan…." She started to say, but he shook his head and the look on his face silenced her. He put his hand once again to her forehead, smoothing away the stray blonde hairs that had plastered to her face from the sweat. Obi Wan always loved the way she looked after a battle. No matter how beat up or worn out she was, she still had that beautiful glistening look.

He leaned in, as if to whisper in her ear, but did not say anything. She waited, very still, to see what he'd do, but they both kept motionless for what seemed centuries. Then Obi Wan straightened back up, and Siri turned away to look at the surrounding damage. The dust was still lingering around them, although not as thick.

Siri could make out another figure lying in the sand.

"Obi Wan, is that…?" She asked him, gazing into his eyes. He looked back down on her.

"It's Lana. She'll be okay…" He responded quietly, looking at his hands and then looking at Siri.

"She's just injured in the leg. I think it's broken but, well, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Kiday." Obi Wan's face was lined with shame and guilt.

Then he added, "Can you walk?" to Siri.

The question was answered with a grimace on Siri's face. She remembers her body stumbling over her legs, which resulted in a twisted ankle. She changed the subject, asking one of many unsolved questions forming in her mind at every second she lie here.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I met up with Lana and Kidday at the prison. I thought you might be there. You weren't, of course, but guards came after us and I persuaded Lana to take Kidday and run. Shortly after, Qui Gon and Adi found me and we followed after them. Qui Gon and Adi are dealing with Moser and Davi right now."

"Moser! So he really was tricking us. And Davi, he was here before the monsters were set loose….I should have just…..err, gave him a stern talking to!" Siri exclaimed.

"It's not what you think Siri. Before I came down to rescue you, we saw Moser and five guards escorting a young blonde haired man, who was bound at the wrists, to a back escape route. I assume Davi was only a used pawn."

"So what do we do now then?" Siri asked hopefully.

Obi Wan's comlink beeped and he reached in his belt to pull it out. He answered it.

"Qui Gon?"

"Obi Wan, Kiday is dead."

"How?"

"We tried to save him but he was just too weak from his injuries….Obi Wan, he was ready to become one with the force. There is no way we could stop him."

Qui Gon clicked off without another word and Obi Wan knew his master was grieving and didn't want to talk at the moment.

As if she knew what had happened, Lana came limping forward out of the dust and smoke that swirled around them. She was badly bloody and her robes were torn in many places. Her long brown hair hung loose and was knotted with dried blood, both hers and the monsters.

Obi Wan got up and grabbed Lana before she could collapse to the ground. He gently sat her next to Siri's side, grabbing her lightsaber to clip it back into her belt as she forced her mouth to open and speak.

"He is…..He …..is…." She whispered through a dry throat that had inhaled too much sand and dust.

"Lana, your master is gone. We know…." Obi Wan crouched beside her still, with one arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Siri could see the pain in the young girl's face. Lana has faced the death of her master at such an early time. Siri knew that an apprentice losing their master could be hard, even for the much older students to bear.

"I tried to save…but…I was disoriented…and then you," Lana looked at Obi Wan and she trailed off, not really noticing that she was speaking. Siri pulled herself up in a sitting position and wrapped one arm around Lana's shoulders. Lana was grateful for the gesture and she closed her eyelids, soft tears creeping at the ends of her brown eyes. She then laid back once again in the sand, to meditate on the loss of her master. Obi Wan and Siri thought it best to just leave her be.

Siri looked at Obi Wan's dirt covered face and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Help me up, Obi Wan."

"But you said…."

"I'll be fine, I just need to stand. Here, help me up."

Obi Wan slid his forearms under her shoulders and hoisted her up. The motion was a little too quick for Siri's brain to grasp and she felt herself falling into Obi Wan, nearly passing out again with the pain. She hissed and held still against Obi Wan's chest, resting her head in the nook of his neck and collar bone. She felt his heart beating fast and she realized that this was the closest they've ever been to one another.

Obi Wan didn't know what to say then, all of his thoughts and memories of the past events were slipping away from his mind, and he didn't know how to talk. He could only hope that Siri did not push away from him.

Siri could only stand there against him, remembering him as a boy. A boy that towered over her and was growing too big for everything, even his feet were hard to step around when she dueled with him. She hated that boy's smile when she had let something slip from her perfect form.

She used to stare at that same neck she nuzzled against right now, and had (very un-Jedi like) wished to clasp her little 11 year old fingers around them and just squeeze with frustration.

But now, she traced the perfect shape of that neck all the way up to that charming dented chin and then to his mouth with her fingers. She wanted to do more than that, to touch his powerful hands. She wanted to tell him everything about herself. She wanted to tell every personal thing that she experienced in her life. But now, she just couldn't bring herself to it.

Obi Wan wanted to get even closer to her, not only to feel her fingers on his lips but to feel her lips on his. But this was just not supposed to be, and he stilled himself from pulling her into him. The Jedi would never accept such a feeling coming from two Padawans. Siri could never be his, and he could never belong to her.

"Siri, I would only ask one thing at this moment."

"And that would be….?"

For a moment, he seemed lost in thought as if he was truly contemplating what it was that he wanted to ask of Siri. Siri waited with agonizing anticipation as to what he so desperately needed to say.

"Do you ever think of us….not being Jedi?"

Siri looked down at the ground, slightly pulling away from Obi Wan's embrace. She felt almost tempted to blurt out every possible hope and dream of hers right then and there. She tried to compose her Jedi training inside her to answer.

"Well, I think we all think about the would be's…" She started to say but Obi Wan grabbed her chin so that she would look straight into his grey steel eyes.

"You and me, Siri, I meant you and me." Obi wan asked again.

She breathed out with a shutter as the emotions and deep embedded training all mixed inside her as she tried to tell him.

"Ever since the first time you and I came here to Kegan, I have had dreams. Vivid dreams that included you. The sad part was I had them so often I didn't really know if some of them had even happening or not. It came to a point where I'd rather be sleeping than out being a padawan. It was like I had my own secret life with you, and we were happy, well most times."

Siri uncontrollably laughed, relieved that she finally said it out loud. Obi Wan smiled warmly and touched her face before he answered.

"I imagined you and me, running off somewhere to live in a small village away from all the awfulness of the galaxy. We got a small cottage on the outskirts of a friendly town that had no idea that we were runaway jedi. They'd leave us in peace. I would kiss you and hold you all night; there would be no physical boundaries between us. I would make you mine forever and hopefully in time you would carry my child," Obi Wan slowly moved his large hands to Siri's hips, "and we would raise our own family, just you and I."

Obi Wan rested his forehead against Siri's as they stood there, just relishing in the thought of it all coming to pass. The more time pasted by, the more Siri really wanted this all to come true. It took all her energy to finally pull away from Obi Wan and step back from him to truly look at him fully.

"Promise me Obi Wan, that one day, we do it all just like you said." She started to say, gauging how he would react to such a bold statement.

"Siri, you and I are both committed to the Jedi Order. No matter how we feel, we know that we can't turn our backs away from our masters and our fellow Jedi." He replied solemnly.

"Not even for all those wonderful things?" Siri's eyes started to blur with tears again as she realized that Obi Wan was right for most of it. They would never get that chance to be together and the thought of it sunk her heart.

All of a sudden, Siri could feel the force emanating from Obi Wan and couldn't help but look away from him as he stepped closer to her, feeling like he was about to scold her. Instead of throwing his arms around her like he had done the first time.

Obi Wan nearly startled her when he gently grabbed her loosened pony tail and slightly tilted her head back as he looked down upon her face.

Their noses touched softly and their lips became opposing magnetic forces that didn't want to touch except for the people behind them forcing them to. They both breathed hard and erratic, not sure who was suppose to close the rest of the distance between their mouths , knowing this was going to be their first and fatally last kiss either of them will ever experience. Did they dare? What would happen if they did?

Siri, always the unpredictable one, reached up and wrapped her left hand around Obi Wan's sweat soaked neck and pulled the rest of him into her as their soft lips sealed upon one another hesitantly. Pulsing energy quickened through both of them as they stood completely still, not knowing what to do or maybe just so enthralled to do anything at all.

Just as soon as it had come, the feeling was gone when they let go of each other. Obi Wan still heaved heavily and Siri couldn't stand because of her unstable legs and plopped back down again next to a sleeping Lana, who had no idea what had gone on.

"I'm sorry…Obi Wan." She whispered.

She then grinned up at Obi Wan as he tried to find words for what he wanted to say. She found it slightly adorable for some reason. Perhaps, she thought, this was just a glimpse of what a normal couple would experience? And in thinking that, she felt just a little more satisfied for once in her life.

"Umm, well yeah, I guess if we had the chance…it couldn't hurt to take me up on that offer, Siri." Obi Wan stammered slightly as he put his hands on his hips. "You know, someday."

A look of smug satisfaction crossed her face; the look that Obi Wan used to loath as a thirteen year old.

**AN: Hazza! Next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lana and Siri sat in the passenger seats on the small space cruiser headed for Coruscant. Obi Wan, Adi and Qui Gon sat up in the cockpit of the craft. They were heading home finally after three days of sorting out the problems that the people of Kegan had made for themselves.

Moser was put in jail for the cruel justice system against the citizens of Kegan and a new leader was selected from the Republic diplomats Forum which led to the immediate vote to join the Galactic Republic-better late than never.

Qui Gon, Adi and Obi Wan were in the forward cockpit of the small ship and Siri and Lana were in the passenger hold in the back. Siri was bruised but Lana still had all her bandages from the many scratches, nicks, cuts and slices she received from the Snarthgols. A cast was placed on her right leg.

_Lana had fought bravely,_ Siri thought to herself, _and now she is doubtful any Jedi Master will want to train her_. Siri had confidence that she will find a new master, for Lana had many special gifts.

Lana woke up to find Siri glancing at her, and she smiled a shy smile.

"I saw it in his eyes, Siri." Lana said absently mindedly, like she wasn't really sitting next to Siri. Siri was slightly confused at the sudden random comment.

"What?"

"Obi Wan at the Arena. I saw it in his eyes-the way he looked at you when he thought you'd be killed by that Snarthgol."

"I know."

Siri's throat became dry again as she thought about their moment together after the battle. The silent understanding of what was between them and the silent wreathing torture of not being able to name the word for it-to never speak the word out loud.

"Sometimes I wish I could say those words that we can't speak. You know, the words I am talking about?"

Lana whispered to Siri, her eyes slightly hazed by an emotion that Siri could not grasp. Siri had always felt that Lana cared much for Obi Wan, and now with the loss of her master, she had nothing left; nothing to go to or to ever want to go back to. She felt pity for the young Padawan, but didn't quite know what to say to her that would be any help.

"I'm sorry Lana. I'm sorry for your master, but both Obi Wan and I wish for you to continue on; to not give up your path as a Jedi."

"Yes. You're right," Lana smiled and looked Siri in the face for the first time since their conversation, "Obi Wan is lucky…..to have ….to have you as a friend, forever."

When Lana spoke those words, Siri was filled with sorrow and regret but also hope that she will always have him to think of her.

Someone who would care if she died on some unknown planet, someone who would want her to continue to believe in her beliefs of spreading good in the galaxy so that maybe one day, many years from now, the Jedi will no longer be needed and perhaps then she could speak the forbidding word that burns within.

Siri sighed once more, turning her head to one side and trying to rest her eyes in an attempt to finally get some sleep.

_A soft orange light glazed the horizon over the smoky looking mountains as a tall burly man came walking up to her from the river's edge. As he passed the dew laden ferns, the droplets fell onto his short black boots as the sunset made them shimmer and sparkle like magic. _

_She stood near the opening of their little cottage, her long blonde hair fashioned into a braid with small white flowers weaved carelessly though. The much older Obi Wan finally reached her, tossing the satchel of fire wood off to the side as he grabbed her hand to gently pull her into a long kiss. _

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Obi Wan swept her up into his arms to bring her into their home. He laid her gently on the bed and slowly crawled in next to her, careful to not press upon her slightly protruding belly that was growing bigger every day. _

_He rubbed his muscular hands over her stomach and she sighed, leaning over to kiss him on the ear, which she learned he liked a lot. He gave a strange chuckle and then gave her a long kiss on her neck, which he knows that she likes a lot as well. They lay still for a moment, not speaking, but relishing in the fact that they had no cares or worries here. They knew they could live like they wanted to in this very special place that was their own-_

_They were happy…_

**AN: The END. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
